My Miroku
by yellowfang122
Summary: Miroku's days are filled with strife, such terrors he's endured all his life. When sadness tugs deep at his heart, when the woman he had loved departs. For what can fill a life devoid of affection, could my original character be the connection? Was asked to write this for my friend, who wants Miroku to no end.


This fan-fiction takes place after Season 3 Episode 2 "Temptress in the Mist" and is written for a friend of mine who wants to bang Miroku.

All characters (with the exception of an original character to be introduced in the next chapter (aka, my friend)) Belong to Rumiko Takahashi

...

Sango looked dejectedly at Hiraikotsu. A large crack was in the middle. She knew what this meant. Until she had time and materials, it was unusable and if she even tried, it could be damage beyond repair.

"Will you be able to fix it?" Miroku asked staring at her weapon.

"Yes, I do believe so," Sango replied. "I'll need to return to my village for the tools and materials to do so though." There was a pull of grief in her heart. The village she shared with her family, where she grew up, where she met Kirara, where she learned how to use the Hiraikotsu. Where her family died, where her neighbors and friends were slaughtered by demons sent there by Naraku, the demon that still controlled Kohaku, her brother.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just trying to remember if I have everything I need back at the village." Sango said with a small smile. "It should take about 3 days to repair it completely. Why don't you just go to Kaede's until I'm done?"

"You don't want us to come with you?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head, "It's not that. My Hiraikotsu is made from the purified bones of demons. I'm the only one left that knows the process and has the skill to repair it. Besides, there's not really any beds or shelter there anymore. And with all we've done lately, I'm sure you could all use the rest."

InuYasha's ears perked up. "Hey Kagome, if we go back, will you go to the present and get some more of those noodle cups?"

Kagome looked at Sango, "Well, if you're sure, then come to Kaede's when you're done."

"Of course!" Sango said. She picked up Hiraikotsu and secured it on her back. "I'll see you in 3 days," She said over her shoulder and she began toward the village.

"As long as you're going back to the present," Shippo asked hopping into the basket on Kagome's bike, Could also bring some more of those mini octopus treats?"

"I'll see what I can do. But while I'm there, I'm definitely going to take a nice long hot bath! And wash my clothes, and maybe take a nap in my own bed, and..." Kagome's voice trails off as they depart for Kaede's village.

...

4 Days later

...

"I wonder what's taking Sango so long..." Kagome asks aloud. She is sitting in Kaede's hut sipping a cup of water.

"Aye, she is usually one to keep her word." Kaede responds.

"Maybe we should go looking for her," Shippo says, climbing onto Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku stands up and dusts himself off, "Sure, I'm sure Sango would love some of Kagome's future food."

The group gathers their supplies and heads outside where InuYasha sleeps on the roof. "InuYasha!" Kagome calls, "Come on, we're going to go to the Demon Slayer Village!" InuYasha wakes and jumps down from the roof. "Alright, alright." He yawns. Kagome gets her bike from the side of Kaede's hut.

...

A few hours later, they near the Demon slayer village.

...

InuYasha's ears perk and he beings to sniff the air. "I smell blood, Sango's blood." Kagome gasps and Miroku begins running towards the village and soon the others are in pursuit.

The wooden walls of the village that used to ward off lower demons from attacking the remains of the demon slayers lay broken, splintered in every direction. The remaining houses are nothing more than piles of rubble. Skeletons lie everywhere. The graves where they had just buried the demon slayers had been dug up. Broken armor and weapons buried with them scattered around demon carcasses.

Kagome gasps and brings her hand to her mouth. It looks like there was a fierce battle here. Hundreds of demons lay dead. InuYasha ran in front and started sniffing the air. He follows Sango's scent until he finds a small two tailed demon cat dead on top of a pile of over a dozen demons, covered in blood. "Kirara..." Shippo says picking her up. The cat wheezes and winces. Kagome runs over with her backpack. "I brought some supplies back in case Kirara was ever hurt in battle..." Kagome says, her voice trailing off as she searches her backpack. She finds some medicine and band-aids and begins to doctor Kirara.

"SANGO!" Miroku screams out. "SANGO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He frantically beings searching under every piece of debris he can get his hands on.

"I'm having trouble telling all the scents apart," InuYasha says, "There's just so much blood, from so many sources."

Once Kagome has done everything she can to help Kirara, she hands her off to Shippo and joins the search.

"OH NO!" Miroku yells out in anguish. In the middle of the wreckage that used to be Sango's house, lies Sango, face down and unmoving. He falls beside her and pulls her head into his lap. Her eyes remain open, unmoving and listless. Her body, slack. Miroku shakes her vigorously, "Sango, wake up! Please! Wake up Sango!"

Everyone rushes over to Miroku. Kagome places her hand on Miroku's shoulder. She is gone. The sky darkens and they see a figure dressed as a white baboon ascend and disappear into the sky laughing evilly.


End file.
